


Day 27 | Temperature Play

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Anyone want some tame soft stuff? No? Ok :C
Relationships: Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 32





	Day 27 | Temperature Play

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want some tame soft stuff? No? Ok :C

Kai’Se was a rare sight for Evelynn to behold in her bedroom door frame. And yet, there she was- backlit by a low, warm light seeping from the hallway of Evelynn’s rather grand studio apartment that she stayed at whenever they were recording

“Bokkie?”

Eve set the book she had been reading on the nightstand, and as if on cue, Kai’Sa finally stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind her as she approached. “Eve.” The light was still low enough it was difficult to make out the finer details of the dancer’s face, but when she finally neared the foot of Eve’s bed, she could see her eyebrows were drawn with anxiety- it was enough to make Evelynn sit up, and grab Kai’Sa’s arm until she could pull her closer. “Bokkie, what’s wrong?”

“I-” Kai’Sa cut herself off abruptly, looking pensive as she sank into Evelynn’s embrace. “Sorry. Nothing happened. I just feel pent up and anxious. Maybe that’s the same thing, in this case.”

Above her, Evelynn chuffed, tangling her fingers in Kai’Sa’s long hair before gently running her nails along her scalp. “With you? Probably. Are you sure nothing happened?”

“Yeah, I just- ugh, I don’t know. I was working on some new choreography and nothing felt right and I was just getting anxious, I guess. I don’t know. I’m just really annoyed with myself, I guess.”

“Oh, Bokkie, shh. You really are worrying too much. You need to take a break, you’ve been working nonstop for weeks now. It’ll come to you when it does. You’re a brilliant dancer and we all trust you to come up with something wonderful, but you won’t be able to do that if you burn yourself out.”

“That’s what I’m worried about!” Kai’Sa murmured, holding Eve tighter. “I don’t want to let you guys down.”

“Mm, you misunderstand me, darling.” Eve purred, straightening out Kai’Sa’s hair. “We trust you to take the time you need. Do  _ not _ rush yourself and get yourself burned out.”   
  
“Hmm.” Kai’Sa groaned, hiding her face in Eve’s lap. “I...I’ll try not to. Can you...um…”

Kai’Sa paused, as if thinking, but Eve didn’t need to see her face to feel the warmth that had already spread down her neck. “I was thinking...can you...um…”

“You need to use your words, darling.” Eve purred, giving her another gentle scratch along the back of her scalp. 

Kai’Sa groaned.

“Ugh….can you like...do the candle thing again. And um...something cold?”

Evelynn hummed absently, letting her fingers trail idly down to the base of her neck. “I could. Ice cubes maybe? Or too cold today?”

“No no, that sounds great.” Kai’Sa’s voice was muffled- she was still hiding in Eve’s lap, and Eve chuckled as she finally rolled onto her back, looking up nervously at Eve. “Do you mind?”

Eve shook her head quickly. “Not at all, love. It’s my absolute pleasure to take care of my little dancer. Why don’t you lay here and get comfortable while I go get ready? Take your clothes off, and take a nap if you’d like, I’ll be ready when you are.”

Kai’Sa nodded as Evelynn extracted herself from her embrace gently, swinging her legs over the bed before disappearing down the same hallway Kai’Sa had emerged from. She wasn’t gone very long either, but she was still mildly surprised when she got back and found Kai’Sa was still awake- naked, as she had requested, at least. 

“Well! I’m surprised you’re still awake.” Eve purred, setting her candles next to a little cup of the ice she had fetched. “You looked more tired than anything when you got here.”

“Sleep later.” Kai’Sa muttered into Eve’s pillow, sitting up with a slow sigh as Eve settled back onto the bed beside her. “I promise I’ll actually sleep this time, too.”

A chuckle. Eve tapped her shoulder gently. “Alright if I begin, darling?”

“Yes, please.”

And so she did. With Kai’Sa on her stomach, and Eve knelt on the bed beside her, she began slowly. 

Kai’Sa had always been a fan of kisses. While Eve was perfectly capable of not producing body heat, she liked the way Kai’Sa reacted when she kissed her right after she had sucked on an ice cube. And tonight, especially, Kai’Sa seemed to appreciate the attention- she shivered with every kiss as Evelynn moved from her neck to her lower back, paying extra attention to her shoulders- her most sensitive area- between every kiss and gentle nip, licking away the water between her kisses until Kai’Sa was moaning softly, her fingers curled into the feather-soft pillows. 

“Mm...doing alright up there?” Body language alone was more than enough for Evelynn, but she wanted to make sure Kai’Sa was comfortable. 

“I’m doing- hng- wonderfully.” Kai’Sa sounded genuinely relaxed- well, outside of her arousal, of course, which Eve only stoked by stroking her slowly, her lips growing wetter with every movement.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Eve purred, planting one more kiss in the curve of her lower back before sitting back, putting her fingers to her mouth as Kai’Sa finally rolled over again, her eyelids so lidded they were almost closed. “Fuck- I feel so touchy already.”

“You’ve always been touchy.” Eve chuckled, making a show of licking off her index finger as Kai’Sa watched. “Which is fine, by the way. I personally enjoy learning what strings to pull and when. That, perhaps, is my favorite part, personally. That, and watching you come.”

“Eve!” Kai’Sa’s face turned beet red, and Eve could only laugh outright as she hid her face. “Please-”

“Please what?”   
  
“D-dont say stuff like that. I’m already getting heated watching you licking your fingers.”   
  
“I know.” Eve laughed, running a cold finger from Kai’Sa sternum to just above her clit, letting it linger there before reaching over for a candle, cooled demon fire hovering above her fingertips. “Trust me, darling, I know. Shall we continue before you shrivel up?”

“Yes- Ah- Eve! You’re such a bully.” Kai’Sa looked like she was pouting between winces- every time Eve touched her, she would make a little face- which was soon accompanied by little noises as the little wick began to melt the wax. Drip, drip, drip- every drop of the heated wax had Kai’Sa moaning through her nose, which Eve worked in between every stroke and circle she made around her clit, until her body was arching up like a puppet on a string as her voice rose. Perhaps it wasn’t the most inaccurate simile, either. Evelynn pulled every string with great care and thought, watching her toy intently for every reaction and noise the elicited, purring when she cried, and redoubling her efforts when her responses were not quite on par.

She did this, dedicated and focused, until she finally felt Kai’Sa’s muscle seize, and watched as her head was thrown back. Her mouth gaped silently at first- then, 

“Hngg- fuck!” The cry was loud- deliciously so, and Evelynn relished the low timbre of Kai’Sa’s voice as she rode out her orgasm, taking care to draw it out as long as she could as she fucked her gently with her fingers, until the dancer groaned and collapsed back into the sheets, her energy spent as she breathed heavily. 

“Ha...fuck…” Kai’Sa’s voice sounded gravely as she lay there, eyes closed as Eve made sure the candle was cool enough to put safely on the nightstand. “I- gods, Eve, thank you. I’m sorry I'm so useless.”

“Say that again and I’m going to edge you until you beg, Bokkie.” Eve said sternly- but not before planting a gentle kiss on her chest. “You’re wonderful, Kai’Sa, and I won’t be arguing the matter. Now, get up so we can get you cleaned up- you need a shower, and then we’re going to sleep.”

Kai’Sa groaned like a stubborn child.

“...Fine.”

  
  



End file.
